Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly
by Shattering Desire
Summary: DISCONTINUED / REWRITTEN VERSION UP, SEARCH 'Rip the Wings of a Butterfly' UP ON MY PROFILE!
1. chapter one

蝶の翼を裂きなさい! [Ichigo Kurosaki]

.o1「The Beginning of the End」

* * *

Just finishing up the last of your homework, you heard the front door being slammed shut, which made you jump to your bedroom door to lock it. You don't want to deal with her and the random guy she brought home _this time_.

Rolling your eyes when you heard your mother shushed the man when they stumbled past your door, telling him to be quiet because you were "sleeping".

Y'know something? Back when you were just a little girl, your life use to be so perfect.

But when you were around the age of 12, your father died in a car crash. Apparently, your mother was so traumatized that she started having one-night stands.

Hell, she even brought a guy over for you once. But you fucking made sure he wasn't going to have any kids in the near future. Your mother threw a fit over that, but she got over it quickly.

Sighing, you grabbed your headphones and iPod before walking up to your window and began to climb up to the roof. This was something you did whenever she brought over a guy and listen to your iPod, just to avoid listening to the sounds that people make when "love-making".

Once you got on the roof, you crawled over to the you usually sit on these nights and placed your headphones on and turned on the iPod, and almost right away you pulled the headphones off. You always seem to forget that you sometimes shut you iPod off while listening to music.

Shaking your head, you place the headphones back on and begin to listen to **Numb** by **Evanescence**.

And seeing as the song is one of your favorite, you begun to sing along.

~ I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you ~

Whenever you sing, you lose track of reality and become lost within your own voice. Almost as if you were drifting along in the wind with your voice.

So, you never noticed a pair of chocolate-brown eyes watching you from afar with a hint of admiration in them. But, they sharply moved towards something just a little behind you.

_Wait... __**WHAT**__!?_

Snapping your eyes open, you slowly turn around, just to see the ugliest creature you have _ever_ seen. "..." Pretending to come off as calm, you turn back around before shivering from the cold breeze.

Coughing slightly, you shrugged off what you saw, thinking it was your imagination and begin climbing back down to go to your room. _After_ turning off your iPod, of course.

The hollow watches with interest as you nearly slip off the roof, before descending safely into your room with a 'thud'. Snorting, the hollow goes back to hunting for... 'food', not at all caring about the shocked Shinigami just a few yards away.

Why would the hollow kill his only entertainment? Besides, it's quite clear the female has something surrounding her and protecting her from danger. Such as the hollow for example, it didn't do anything to harm her in any way, just simply watched her and listened to her singing. Perhaps the females' voice─... sorry, let's continue with the story, shall we?

You laid down on your bed, your arms crossed behind your head before flinching at the sounds coming from your mothers' room, making your turn around and hide your face with your pillow and silently cry to yourself.

"... Daddy... why did you have to go?"


	2. Chapter One PART TWO

**蝶の翼を裂きなさい! [Ichigo Kurosaki]**  
**「The Beginning of the End .o1**  
**PART TWO**

* * *

Yawning, you look outside the classroom window and see your reflection, just to see a girl with black shoulder-length hair and bright orange eyes, both her eyes and face void of emotion. Glancing over towards the front where the teacher is mumbling on about something about math. _"God... you already cover this, you dumb-fuck. What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ You thought to yourself and felt your eye twitch in annoyance, tired of listening to the same thing over and over and then you drifted your attention back outside.

Well, you would've if the sound of a weird ringtone of a cellphone begun ringing, which made you turn your attention on the orange-haired male teen.**[1]**

You noticed a few others turn towards him also, but other than that, the entire classroom didn't. Weird.

The orange-haired male stood up abruptly, making the classroom and teacher to look at him. In which, caused him to become a little flustered. "I... I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!"

You snorted as he ran out of the classroom, and glanced at the black-haired girl named Rukia, waiting for her to use _her_ **over-used** excuse and leave too.

Moving your attention outside, you smirk when you see the strawberry-boy in his spirit form. Yes, you know everything about the Shinigami's... just not about the Hollow's. Why? Because your dad told you about the Soul Society, where he was from, and taught you everything he knew. In secret, of course. He didn't like the idea of being punished for teaching his daughter how to fight and hide her reiatsu that it's completely hidden.**[2]**

But, you knew there was something foul in the air. Something about Ichigo's reiatsu caught your attention, there was specks of black reiatsu mingled with his own. It was almost like... there was something evil within him, only... it wasn't... _him_.

DING, DONG. DING, DONG.

Blinking, you glance around only to see you're the only one sitting in their sit and realize that it's lunchtime. Moving to get up from your sit, completely ignoring the startled looks from the group up front and stretch for a second before walking towards the door. Which was being blocked by the said group, so you raised a brow.

"Mind moving? You're in the fucking way Baldy, Shorty and Big Boobs."

* * *

**Author Note:** Ne, I updated quicker than usual. o-o;

**[1]** : _Well, you would__'ve if a sound of a weird ringtone cellphone begun ringing, which made you turn your attention on the orange-haired male teen._ ; Uh. I'm not sure what sound Ichigo's badge-thingie makes, so I just went with ; _**a weird ringtone of a cellphone**_. If you know what sound it makes, can you tell me? :x

**[2]** : _Moving your attention outside, you smirk when you see the strawberry-boy in his spirit form. Yes, you know everything about the Shinigami__'__s... just not about the Hollow__'__s._ ; ... Well, you'll understand how your character knows about the Shinigami's. Oh, you'll also found who, exactly, is your Father and what his role is later on.


	3. Chapter Two: Withered Hatred

' ' "" ─  
I know a lot of people ask this, but... what's the point in living, especially if it seems like your always just a burden on those you care for?

**WARNING:**  
This Chapter is Rated _**Older Teen**_, mainly because of all the _**Strong Language**_ & _**Graphic Violence**_.  
Oh... and beware of the cheesiness', okay?

**蝶の翼を裂きなさい****! [Ichigo Kurosaki]**  
**「**ACT O2: **Withered Hatred.**

Whenever you saw a certain group, only one word flashed in your mind;

Fools.

Dumbasses.

Suicidal morons... The list goes on.

That was at least three weeks ago (excluding the fact they showed up **four** weeks ago.) But... _**he**_ had somehow made you think otherwise and had made you one of their friends in less than three minutes.

Well. It'll be better if I _show you_ what happened

**|Flashback?|**

The five people in front you were stunned, and then the girly-guy and funky brow twitched because they were ignored. "Well? Are you going to stand there all day? **Move**." You snapped, your voice cold like ice that almost rivalled against Hitsugaya Toshiro's Zanpakutō, Hyorinmaru.

But, it didn't really effect the ice Zanpakutō wielder. Why? Because... well, that would be OOC for him and I don't want to make the characters too OOC. Er─back to the story.

"Tch."

Deciding now would be a good time to just shove the people out of the way, you ignore the surprised yelps from the girl and just walked away as if nothing happened.

The only thing you seemed to forgot or notice was that all of the strange people you saw were all wearing your Schools' Uniforms. Well, that and you forgot about the orange-haired males' existence.

Anyways, back to the story!

After getting your shoes from your locker, you leave the School grounds in a matter of minutes and is at a Park that's quite a ways from School. Those insufferable fools might be contiguous.

**~ With The... Uh. Soul Reapers? ~**

"Geez. What's her problem?" Renji Abarai grumbled, rubbing his left forearm that the brown-haired girl roughly pushed him to the side with.

Matsumoto Rangiku said nothing as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm, her eyes never left the classroom door since the unknown girl roughly pushed her aside. Which made the others know something was off. "What's the matter Rangiku?"

This made her move her bright blue eyes from the door to her fellow Soul Reapers', her entire face showed that she discovered something serious. "That girl... I felt something powerful from her. It…. it was almost like an enormous amount of Reistu is bottled up inside of her."

This made everyone eyes widen, the Tenth Division Taichou narrowed his eyes at his Lieutenant. "Are you certain? We don't have time to be watching her and only to find out your wrong, Matsumoto."

"Have I been wrong before, Captain?" Yup. Her mischievous personality is back.

**~ Back To **'**You**' ~

Sighing, you plop yourself down on your behind as you watch kids play with each other and…. Just having _fun_. You wish you could've had fun while you were a kid, _not listening to your mother having sex with some guy_.

Ever since your father died by some freakish accident, you've begun to **despise** your mother. Hell, you don't even call her your mother anymore.

**_Crunch. Scream._**

It would seem that you sensed the Hollow at the last minute, in which that is why your left arm is now in the Hollow's jaws, your scream caused the children to look over and only to run away screaming at the sight of an teenager covered in blood from head to toe.

Clenching your teeth together, you bring your right fist onto the ugly monsters' teeth, making her cry out in surprise when it's teeth break from your punch and let your arm go.

Stumbling, you jump away from the Hollow in a feat to get away from it and try to gather your spirit energy into the fingertips of your right index and middle finger, gathering enough to kill the hollow with one strike, you fire it at the hollow.

"Ha.. haha, a certain spirit detective would probably be pissed at me for stealing his move... if he existed, anyways." You chuckled, but go into a coughing fit and spit up blood. "Fuck…. If I don't get to a Hospital soon..."

You never finished your sentence because you passed out from the tremendous blood loss.


	4. Chapter Three: Rescue

Kurosaki Karin was walking home with her sister, Kurosaki Yuzu as usual; but, when they passed a park with a distant smell of fresh blood with a few ghosts talking to themselves.

"That poor girl.. she's so young! Who could've done something like this?" One of the ghosts said, her face worried for the poor girl life. "But, I don't understand why she hasn't died yet. Her wounds are so.. lethal and ghastly!" The other ghost could only nod in agreement, seemingly to shock to speak.

"Karin? Are you alright?" This brought the black-haired twin back into reality before she turned to her light-haired sister, a serious expression plastered on her face that was much like their older sibling.

"Yuzu, go get dad. Now." The light-brown girl could only blink before asking why. "Because.. I heard some ghosts near-by speaking about a girl being badly wounded. Now _**GO**_." Yuzu nodded before taking off towards their home to get their father.

After her sister left her sight, she quickly ran towards the park and felt her breath being held into her breathe as she saw what the ghosts were talking about.

.~.~.~.~.

"Dad! Dad!" The sound of the distressed Yuzu, the owner of the Kurosaki Clinic walked outside of his office before he saw his light-haired daughter of the twins.

"Yuzu? What's wrong?" He didn't bother with his usual greeting as he knew something must've happened to make Yuzu like this. "Where's Karin?"

Unable to explain properly, Yuzu shook her head before grabbing her father's hand and began tugging him towards the door, when he had his shoes on, she began running back towards the park. "H-hurry! We need to get the park, quick!"


	5. Chapter Four: Sleeping Beauty

[ACT O4:** Sleeping Beauty**.]

**

* * *

**

"Ichigo, can you watch the patient in room two? I need to go call the Hospital to make some arrangements to see if we can get her transferred there." Kurosaki Isshin questioned his eldest child.

"Uh, sure?" The orange-haired teen said, confused as to why his father him to watch a patient when Yuzu or Karin weren't busy.

Scratching his head, the said teen begins walking towards the room his father asked him to go to, but just when he was about to slid the door open, he felt this heavy pressure being weighed upon his shoulders. _'What the hell?'_

Blinking, Ichigo sighed when it just disappeared as quick as it came. _'It's probably just my imagination.'_ He thought, before opening the door before walking in and closed the door to keep the noises outside the room to a minimum so the patient wouldn't get disturbed.

**Beep**…** Beep**…** Beep**…** Beep**…**.**

Hearing a Heart Monitor, Ichigo moved the curtain that blocking his sight of the patient and he felt his heart stall for a second. Laying there on the bed with a Heart Monitor and an oxygen mask over their mouth was the mysterious classmate of his.

_**Rayne Nakahara**_.

"N-No way..." He mumbled, shocked to her being banged up like that and looked so... so.. vulnerable and pale.

"It's been a week, dad. Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" Ichigo questioned his father, he was getting worried that Rayne won't wake up.

Sighing, Isshin closes his eyes before answering. "Ichigo, her wounds were pretty serious and let me tell ya, I haven't seen anything like it a pretty long time." The man then said something that made the teen eyes widen with disbelief. "But.. her injuries were a bit odd, it was like she was bitten by a giant dog or something judging by the teeth marks."

_'It... was a Hollow that did this!'_ Ichigo's hatred for Hollow just intensified.


End file.
